


The Chat Group || TWDG Texting

by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Drunk Texting, Lilly Being an Asshole (Walking Dead: A New Day), Other, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	The Chat Group || TWDG Texting

**Ben_Paul Created The Group "Yolo"**

**Ben_Paul has added Lilly_Caul, Kenny_Mustache, Katjaa, Duck_Boy, Clem_The_Clementine, Mark_The_Marker, Lee_DUDE, Larry_The_Berry and Carley_The_Car**

**Ben_Paul:** Haha, I told you I would make something like this.

 **Lilly_Caul:** BEN?!

 **Kenny_Mustache:** Why am I even here?

 **Mark_The_Marker:** Guys, I am telling you about this dairy!

 **Kenny_Mustache:** Nobody cares, Mark!

 **Lilly_Caul:** Why did you add my dad?!

 **Kenny_Mustache:** Shut up Lilly

 **Lee_DUDE:** Oh god... Not Larry!

 **Larry_The_Berry:** Lee, we know your a killer!!

 **Lee_DUDE:** What did I do to you?!

 **Lilly_Caul:** Oh My god.

**Lilly_Caul has left the chat**

**Kenny_Mustache:** Why did Lilly leave?

 **Lee_DUDE:** No Idea, Man.

 **Kenny_Mustache:** Well then it's an improvement.

 **Carley_The_Car:** What is going on here.

**Lilly_Caul has joined the chat [Yolo]**

**Lilly_Caul:** I had to blow off some steam, I'm okay now.

 **Carley_The_Car:** Yeah, by kicking the RV?

 **Lilly_Caul:** CARLEY!

 **Kenny_Mustache:** Say what about the RV?!?!?!

 **Clem_The_Clementine:** Busted.

 **Duck_Boy:** YA!

 **Lilly_Caul:** 😡

 **Duck_Boy:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ>

**Lilly_Caul:** I-

 **Lee_DUDE:** Seriously, A Rickroll?

 **Lilly_Caul:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=prZBPTfcrbA>

**Lilly_Caul:** 😏

 **Mark_The_Marker:** Guys! Listen to me!!! This Dairy Seems Awful!

 **Kenny_Mustache:** Mark, I told you SHUT UP or I will decrease your ration amount!

 **Lilly_Caul:** Don't boss people around, Kenny. I am the leader and I get to decrease or increase his rations.

 **Kenny_Mustache:** Well then. Why don't YOU shut up, LILLY!

 **Lilly_Caul:** Why capitalize my name? sounds like your trying to shame me.


End file.
